Flow
by WhickToWeiss
Summary: When you put a generous amount of young tennis players in one camp for a time-span of two months, you can do nothing but go with the flow because the current is too strong to fight. AU, will probably be shounen ai.


**Title**: Flow

**Summary**: When you put a generous amount of young tennis players in one camp for a time-span of two months, you can do nothing but go with the flow because the current is too strong to fight.

**Rating**: T, for swearing (especially when I start throwing Akutsu in the scenes.) Might go up later.

**Authors note is at the end of the chapter. Please, do read it**.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"So basically, because you and mom are going on a vacation back to America to convince my idiotic, perverted, mean, arrogant and stupid half-brother Ryoga to come back to Japan and do something with his life, something that seems impossible to me, while you are going to try to get mom fulfil your wet dreams, which you know she never will, and take Nanako with you because it will be an educative experience for her, while sending me to a prestigious tennis camp for two months because you didn't want me around because it'd be corrupting for me to watch you and mom?"

"You got a problem with it, seishonen? Or do you want to watch me and your mom? Oh, you really are my son..."

"Shut up, stupid old man... And how can a _camp _be prestigious?"

"Well, they have buildings, and courts, and a complete forest, and a generous amount of training- equipment, and my old coach is one of the coaches there. But aside from that I don't really know, since it's their first time organizing a camp. And a camp for two months, no less. But the real point is that you have never really shown interest in dating and since you are afraid of girls, I was hoping you'd find a nice guy there, although I'd like it much better if you got a girlfriend... one with big boobs and a nice ass... ah, heaven."

"OYAGI(1)!!"

"ANATA(2)!"

"Ah, gomen (3), Rinko-chan(4)!"

--XOX--

"Welcome to Japan's National Tennis Camp, the biggest junior camp around the subject of tennis in the country, JTC for short.

As you all know, this is not a place were beginners come to learn tennis, but were promising, young players come to improve their tennis and expand their knowledge as well as learn about team-spirit.

My name is Ryuuzaki Sumire, one of the coaches throughout the camp, as well as the team-coach for the residents of the Seigaku dorm. Let's get along ad do our best to make this an enjoyable two months."

"Sakaki Tarou, coach, advisor and private coach of the Hyotei dorm. Before you came here you have been given a form with questions to answer. We have based the dorm-selection on your answers.

There are also various dorms that do not have a team-coach, something that either you or your parents preferred. That is all."

"Yo, Watanbe Osamu, coach, Shitenhoji's team-guide and a guy who is always in for a joke. The building right behind me and the other coaches is the main hall.

This is where the indoor courts, the fitness rooms, the kitchen and the lounge rooms are. You're expected here for breakfast between 6 to nine AM, fixing your own breakfast is allowed, as long as it is possible with the food you find in the kitchen, lunch is between 1 PM and 2 PM, fixing your own is allowed, same rules. Dinner starts at 7 PM, lateness meaning you will be assigned laps or irritating chores. Have fun!"

"It is always wonderful to see such young players, willing to let me perfect their beautiful tennis. I simply cannot wait to exploit all of your talents.

My name is Aoi Hanamura, although you can all just call me Hanamura-sensei(5). I am one of the coaches, supervisor of the personal training-schedules, supervisor of the fitness-equipment and personal coach to the inhabitants of the Josei Shounan dorms, although I am willing to coach anyone who asks.

The training in this camp will be modelled to your personal capabilities and weaknesses, but overall everyone will have the same time-schedule. The training with your dorm starts at 9:15 exact. Punishment for tardiness will be given by the assigned head of the dorm, the buchou. It ends at 10:50, although your buchou can decide to let you off earlier. These 95 minutes can be used to do personal training, training with your dorm-mates, asking advice to your coach, doing group-training with your coach or even practice matches between two dorms, if the buchous have decided on that.

At 11:00, every single one of you is expected to collect here, on this square. There will be a collective training announced for that day, as every day we can decide to do something different. That training will last until 12:55, so that you can all go to lunch since you must be hungry by that time.

I look forward to working with all of you, and I feel that this camp will be simply splendid."

"Now, now, Aoi-san(6)-" "-It's Hanamura-san-" "-Well, Hanamura-san, don't scarer them off. Between collective practice there are scheduled breaks, and in dorm-training you are allowed to go and get water from the kitchen.

After lunch there are no more activities and you are allowed to do whatever you want. You can use all the luxury facilities on the camp grounds and you can ask one of the coaches for permission to go to the nearby town.

Normally there is free time after dinner too, but sometimes the coaches will organise bonding activities, which will be announced on the whiteboard in the hall, which you should check daily. That is also where you can find the lists with your names and the dorm you are placed in, and a map of the grounds.

My name is Banda Mikiya, but everyone calls me Banji. I am the private coach to the Yamabuki dorm and one of the main coaches of this camp.

The man standing next to me would introducing himself and do his part of the introduction talk, but quite frankly, that is hard to expect from someone who doesn't speak. But you should still heed the coach Oji's advice. He is Rokkaku's coach.

Because this is a huge camp, we have some people who help with cleaning, but there is still a lot to do, meaning there are certain duties to be fulfilled. These are cooking, laundry, putting dishes in the dish-washer, grocery shopping and waking the others up, meaning you have to be up at six.

Every day there will be different teams on different duties meaning you have to check the whiteboard the evening before so that you are prepared. We will make the task-lottery as fair as possible.

Today is a free day, so have fun!"

"Dismiss."

"Itteyoshi(7)"

--XOX--

"I like Hyotei... it sounds better then Rokkaku..."

"...Do I sound interested?"

"...Not at all..."

"Please go bug someone else.."

"But you didn't even give me your name!"

"Oishitari Yuushi... can I go now?"

"I'm Mukahi Gakuto, but please call me Gakuto, pleased to meet you!"

"What?"

"Can I go now?"

"No!"

"Could you please stop yelling? Ore-sama(8)'s ears are sensitive."

"Who are you?"

"Please do not speak to ore-sama in such a vile way. Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo."

"...Who? Never mind, I'm Muka-"

"Ore-sama knows that. Ore-sama head you from all the way over there."

"...Over there was just three steps from here, Atobe."

"Yeah, show him who's boss, Yuushi!"

"It's Oishitari..."

"What? But Why can't I call you Yuushi? Can I call you yuushi?"

"No."

"Do not ignore Ore-sama's wonderful presence!"

"Shut up!" "Stuff it!"

"Wha-"

"I want to call you Yuu--"

"I think I just stepped on someone..."

"You did, Mukahi..."

"Didn't I ask you to call me Gakuto? And why is he sleeping here anyway? And why sisn't he wake up?"

"Stop poking him, Mukahi..."

"But he isn't waking up..."

"Did I kill him? OH NO, I KILLED HIM!"

"MUKAHI, HE IS STILL BREATHING!!"

"Oh..."

"Hey, you, Ka... Kabaji? Ore-sama demands you get this sleeping mongrel out of Ore-sama's way!"

"Usu."

"Allright..."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Yuushi..."

"Yes!!"  
"Gekokuyou"

"Who're you?"

"Not again..."

--XOX--

"Hello..."

"Hello..."

"Who might you be?"

"Who might you be?"

"Would you please stop that?"

"Would you please stop that?"

"Aaaah! You two give me an headache, whoever the fuck you are!"

"Hiroshi Yagyuu. Pleased to meet you."

"Masaharu Niou."

"Please tell me that you are not in Rikkai dai..."

"Matter of factly, I am."

"So'm I! So, Who are you?"

"...Kirihara Akaya... Now shoot me."

--XOX--

"So you are in Fudomine too? I'm Kamio Shinji."

"Shinji Ibu. I wonder if he can even hear me through his music. He has special ears in his mp3, so that he can run with them... I wonder if he runs a lot? I wonder if he is one of those loud players, since I met a lot of those already. He has the room next to mine, because his name was at the door. His hair is so red it's hardly natural anymore-"

"I can hear you, you know..."

"-Now he's talking to me... How unfriendly he sounds. I wonder if he's like that with everyone hw just meets. I don't think I like him very much, not that that says a lot because people usually don't like me. Exept when they want to tell me that I don't have any friends because they find me annoying-"

"Shut up!"

"-Oh, he yelled at me. How unfriendly. He's hitting his head against the wall now. Maybe something is wrong with him. He should go to a therapist, to get himself checked out. Ow, he didn't have to slam the door shut with so much force..."

--XOX--

"You seem normal at least. So, you in seigaku too?"

"Yes..."

"Ok! There is this really creepy dude in our dorm who keeps hissing... You should stay away from him, that baka mamushi."

"Che"

"So... I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. I like burgers! You're so small, I bet you're a freshman in school, so you can call me Momo-chan!"

"Momo-senpai, you talk too much."

"I just told you to call me Momo-chan!"

"So you're my neighbour, nya!"

"Ah, don't glomp him, kikumaru-san!"

"Awww, you're too shy, Oishi!"

"Who are you?"

"Uooaah! It talked, nya!"

"Che... baka senpai."

"Hey, that's not nice, o'chibi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya!"

"Oh.. Well... pleased to meet you Kikumaru Eiji Nya."

"Pue, that's not funny."

"Yes it is, Kikuaru!"

"Ah, stupid Momo!"

"Momo?"

"Yes... That's your name, isn't it?"

"Actually it's Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo if you want to... Oh and the antisocial guy is... well, he didn't introduce himself."

"Echizen Ryoma..."

"And I'm Oishi Shuichirou..."

"Nya, he's so shy!"

"He just seemed polite, Kikumaru, not shy, not shy at all..."

"Shut up, Momo."

"Mada mada dane..."

* * *

**Word explanations:**

(1) litterally: Old man, Ryoma uses it as a disrespectful form of talking to his father.

(2) Generally used when talking about ones husband, although there are exeptions (ever seen Naruto's Deidara? Well, unless Dei-chan is a girl and married to Sasori, my explaination makes no sense...)

(3) literally: A shorter form of gomenasai, which is the polite version of sorry. Gomen is less formal.

(4) Chan is added after one's name after two people are pretty close. When the people aren't close however, it can be taken as an insult. Usually used for girls and little children.

(5) Literally: teacher, but it can also mean things like coach or doctor. The official word for coach, I believe, is kantoku.

(6) San is added to one's name when someone is being polite, although friends sometimes still call each-other that.

(7) Sakaki's standard phrase when he dismisses the Hyotei players. Literally: you may go.

(8) Atobe's way of adressing himself. It is very arrogant and you are considered incredibly rude when you talk like that in public.

* * *

**A/N**: Allright, first I shall clear a couple of things up.

One: This story does not have a decided plotline yet, but I can easily ome up with one I I want to. I'll explain later why I haven't yet.

Two: This was only the prologue. From the first chapter on I will not use this incredible irritating way of writing any more because I much prefer writing about the peaople themselves, their actions and thoughts, too. I like my chapters waaaaay longer. Like, in, 5000 words. I only manage to reach that when I am not under my medicines effect, though.

Three: This is an AU. So no, they don't know each other. How else do you get an Oishi who calls Eiji; Kikumaru-san...

Allright, now my actual point. I was forced to start writing this fic. Yes, forced. It is my punishment for backing out on a dare. Now I find this much better then losing my virginity to a scary guy in a random bar, so I'll go with it. The conditions were that it had to be an AU fic, it had to be a multichap,it had to be around the Prince of tennis fandom (Which I have seen a while ago, though that really is quite the time ago so my characters might be pretty OOC) and I had to 'trust my reciewers'...

So this is were you guys come in. For pairings, I cannot put any of them in myself, instead I have to wait for 6 reviews voting for that pairing (meaning I am not going to get any pairings any time soon because I don't think anyone wants to review a story from an emo writer who actually stopped writing on on august last year because of a severe depression and is usually too high on anti-depressants to write anything but original stories which do not appear on the internet..)

But when I have those six reviews, That pairing is in the story definitive. Also if someone has a situation they want to happen in the story, place it in your review because I WILL (have to) add it in the story. (And I would appreciate it because this all is kind of a challenge to me as a writer.)

Also you can give me a keyword and a character and i will write the situation. (Example: Kirihara, lollipop. And then I will write something about Kirihara with a lollipop.)

I'm not flawless in english by the way. And I am bad at writing humor, thus I will add drama in the fic as soon as I get the chance (muahaha) Well then... This is the end of my far too long Authors note.


End file.
